


Взросление

by avvis



Category: Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind (2004), Winnie-the-Pooh - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avvis/pseuds/avvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В далеком будущем люди нашли способ ускорять процесс взросления.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Взросление

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды fandom Winnie The Pooh 2012. Бета всех текстов - olya11.  
> Задание: фильм "Вечное сияние чистого разума".

Во всех фантазиях свет был теплым, непривычно ярким, но не слепил глаза. Даже когда тучи затягивали небо, и крупные капли разбивались о землю, и пелена дождя застилала лес, Говарду казалось, что вокруг светлее, чище, лучше, чем здесь, в кабине, при всех зажженных лампах.  
Он поставил рядом с монитором кружку с недопитой, лишь смутно похожей на кофе, жижей и устало потер переносицу двумя пальцами.  
Сам он не помнил ни солнца, ни дождя, ни какой мокрый мох на ощупь, ни чем — как-то по-особенному — после грозы пах воздух…  
— Что там, сэр? — неуверенно спросил Патрик. — Кажется, я не сильно напортачил… или, черт, все-таки?... Может, еще кофе?  
Говард покачал головой.  
— Я стабилизировал процесс. Ты, — он хотел назвать Патрика «идиотом», но лишь вздохнул, — должен был за ним следить.  
— Я, честно, не знаю, как так получилось, но теперь, сэр…  
— Первый этап я закончу сам.  
Ему не нравились яркие, словно настоящие, фантазии и этот солнечный лес. Наверное, сопляк воссоздал деревья по картинкам из книг, возможно, видел уцелевшие фотографии и фильмы. Патрик был слишком мал, чтобы помнить леса живыми: он родился после того, как те сгорели под радиационными лучами солнца.  
— Дети думают о странных вещах…  
— Вы, как обычно, правы, сэр.  
Они видели на мониторе: плюшевый медведь говорил о чем-то — его губы шевелились. Жаль, что ничего нельзя было расслышать. Сопляк присел и протянул руки, а медведь зажмурился и, будто прощаясь, его обнял.  
— Совершенно странные и бесполезные дети.  
Фантазия наконец-то поблекла, лишилась, поддавшись программному коду, цвета, расплылась на мониторе мутными пятнами.  
На следующей больше не было плюшевых игрушек, рассыпались в памяти прахом, и Говард подавил вздох облегчения.  
Только застывший лес тянул ветви к синему небу.  
Детство сейчас было непозволительной роскошью и стоило использовать возможность повзрослеть раньше срока, если мир ее получил. Избавиться от детских глупостей, страхов, слабости, на первом этапе стать чистым сосудом, на втором — наполниться знаниями, пониманием своих целей и взрослой мудростью.  
Говард сцепил пальцы на животе, откинулся на спинку стула и улыбнулся, когда лес полыхнул — последняя детская фантазия, такая слабая. Пары минут хватит, чтобы от нее избавиться. Он усмехнулся, когда первые капли упали на землю. Дождь пытался загасить пламя, застывал на ветвях ледяной коркой. Сопляк сопротивлялся. Но его лес уже умер, как много лет был мертв настоящий — несколько миль вверх, чтобы выйти и увидеть черноту, покрывающую поверхность планеты.  
— Странные дети…  
В лесу ветви изо льда и пепла тянулись к закопченному небу.


End file.
